Fanfiction Bloopers
by Joshua the Hedgefox
Summary: Rated M for violence, swearing and randomness :P Behold!, A new series of randomness with me and other videogame characters! (If you want to be in the series, please review or PM me.)
1. Episode 1

Joshua: *types on computer* Hmmm… I'm bored, but I feel like something new on Fanfiction…

Joshua: *watches SMG4 videos* I GOT IT!

Sonic:*comes into Joshua's room* Will you shut up, people are trying to sleep here!

Episode 1:

The madness begins…

Later…

Joshua: Hehehe.. *puts chill dog onto the ground*

HEY SONIC, I FOUND A CHILLI DOG!

Sonic: CHILLI DOG?!, WHERE?! *silps on banana peel and goes flying out of the window*

Joshua: Problem? *troll face*

Sonic:*jumps back into the house* YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Joshua: *gets rocket launcher* Bad Sonic…

Sonic: WHAT TH-*gets blown up*

Joshua: Sonic, You should know I have a bunch of weapons…

Sonic: Damn you…

-End of Episode-

**If any of you Fanfiction authors want to be in my Fanfiction Bloopers, please do PM me or review.**


	2. Episode 2

Joshua and Sonic is watching My Little Pony on the TV.

Sonic: Joshua, I hate this program, can we watch something else?

Joshua: NO, I WANT TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY MUTHAFUCKA! *gets out AK-47*

Sonic: Fine! I'll go to Tails to see what's she's doing! *runs off*

Joshua: OMG! DERPY! YOU'RE SO DERPY! :D

Episode 2:

The Crush

Sonic: That stupid brony-freak... *sees Tails in her room*

Sonic: HI TAILS!

Tails: *quickly hides something* Oh, hi, Sonic!

Sonic: What was you hiding?

Tails: Nothing...

Sonic: ...

Then suddenly smashed through the wall.

: Ready for Round 2, Sa- *looks at Tails and Sonic*

Sonic and Tails: Wrong house, Exe...

: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUU *explodes*

Tails: Anyway, I have nothing.

Sonic: Okay, See you later, Tai- *falls down the stairs and into the bin*

Tails: *sighs* Soon, I'll tell him, *holds up a picture of Joshua* when it's time...

Meanwhile with Joshua...

Joshua: And that's why I always kick your ass, Tails Doll.

Tails Doll: SCREW YOU! I WILL BEAT YO ASS, ONE DAY, JOSHUA! *disappears*

Joshua: Stupid Tails Doll, He's an idiot at sometimes...

Then Eggman shows up.

Joshua: Hi Robuttnik!

Robuttnik: THAT'S NOT MY NAME! My name i-

Joshua: Baldy McNoseHair?

Baldy McNoseHair: NO!

Joshua: Egghead?

Egghead: NO!

Joshua: Homo?

Homo: NO! My name is Dr. Eggman!

Joshua: Ok, Ok, Geez...

Eggman: Now you have 7 days to get the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me or I'll-

Joshua: Or what, ya big loser?(Sonic Adventure Reference XD)

Then Tails comes down the stairs and Eggman sees her and nabs her using his Pingas-grabber.

Tails: Let me go! *stuggles to get free*

Eggman: Or I'll keep this vixen of yours and keep her as a prisoner and until then you bring the emeralds, Ta Ta! *files off in his Eggmobile*

Tails: Help!

Sonic: *shows up* What happened?

Then Joshua runs after Eggman.

Sonic: Brony-freak! Wait for me!

End of Episode

Please follow, favorite and review.

Make sure to check out my channel! 1999Sonicboy2014

Sonic: Your Youtube channel sucks, Joshua!

Joshua: *shoots AK-47 at Sonic*

Sonic: I...hate...you

Joshua: I know!


	3. Episode 3

Joshua and Sonic are sitting on a hill in Green Hill Zone, resting.

Sonic: Damn it Joshua, Why did you go after Eggman, knowing that I would come along too?

Joshua: Because I'm a hero, idiot...

Sonic turns around to see Joshua playing Sonic Generations on a PS3.

Sonic: Where did you get that PS3 and TV and how are you playing it without electricity?!

Joshua: Ummm...

Episode 3:

The Eggventure Begins.

Joshua and Sonic are running through Green Hill Zone.

Sonic: Why would Eggman go through Green Hill Zone?

Joshua: To get to his base, dumbass...

The two smashed through Eggman's badniks, ran around loops and crossed bridges as they blazed through Green Hill Zone.

Then they stopped by two floating platforms to see Eggman float down in his Eggmobile.

Joshua: Hey, Are you planning to use the stupid wrecking ball again?!

Sonic: Where did he get a stupid idea like that from?

-Flashback-

Eggman is watching Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" music video...

Eggman: This gives me a idea!

-End of flashback-

Eggman then lowers down 3 spiked balls each on chains that he can swing.

Joshua: And here comes the hate reviews...

Hater: Dear Joshua the Hedgefox, How dare you steal the 1st boss from Selbi's Sonic ERaZor, I hope to see you in hell and kiss my ass, Jews!

-Back to the episode-

Sonic homing attacks Eggman 7 times and as he does he so, The two platforms explode and the two wrecking balls fall onto the ground.

Joshua then throws a rock, finishing Eggman's Wrecking Ball and making him retreat.

Joshua: COME BACK YOU BITCH!

Joshua and Sonic both run into Marble Zone and Joshua stops...

Sonic: What is it, Joshua?

Joshua: I realized I had a Chaos Emerald...

Sonic: Let's use it then...

Sonic stands next to Joshua and they both warp to Eggman's base.

End of Episode.

Sonic: About time you made a update to one of your stories!

Joshua: Yep.


End file.
